


Salt

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a whole world in the taste of Danny's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own prompt at comment_fic: kissing, Steve/Danny, saltwater

The thing Steve loves most of all is after they've been to the beach. Danny's skin is warm from the sun, with the faintest blush of sunburn, and it's stretched taut and tan over an undulating landscape of hard muscle. Steve likes to linger over Danny's nipples, seeing how crazy he can make him with his tongue. Danny's breath hisses, his whole body tightens and arches against the sensation. His eyes clench, his forehead wrinkles, and Steve knows he has him where he wants him. 

Then he moves on to Danny's lips, which might be sweet from a Coke, or bitter from beer, or best of all, coated with a slick of salt from the ocean, a nubbin of tangy flesh Steve teases with tongue and teeth until Danny is one long throb of hard need, his hands restless and groping against Steve's body. Steve wrenches down Danny's zipper, pulls him out, iron velvet in his hand, a smear of hot moisture telling Steve that Danny is more than ready. His mouth latches onto Danny's, lips and tongue, a kiss of the sea, in that taste everything that Danny offers: the promise and the fear, the comfort and the challenge, all rolled into a single twist of his tongue against Steve's. Danny's groan urges him on, he ups the pressure and Danny frantically thrusts into his hand. The tension mounts until Danny falls over the edge, his body collapsing into Steve's, the intensity balancing in mid-air like déjà-vu. Everything is there in his closed eyes and open mouth; all is on offer and Steve gladly embraces it. The unknowable and the everyday, the unique mix of Danny's persona compels him forward to a place where he imagines there isn't any Steve and Danny but something new, where they're indistinguishable, and he can forget and just love.


End file.
